westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shibboleth
PRESIDENT MUST DEAL WITH BOATLOAD OF CHINESE CHRISTIAN IMMIGRANTS ON EVE OF THANKSGIVING -- As Thanksgiving nears, President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) has his own hot-potato issue when a boatload of persecuted Chinese evangelical Christians arrives in California seeking asylum, while a perplexed C.J. (Allison Janney) must choose between two turkeys for the Presidential pardon ceremony -- with the other destined for the chopping block. While Bartlet's staff argues over sending back the illegal immigrants, Toby (Richard Schiff) wants the President to appoint Leo's (John Spencer) controversial sister (guest star Deborah Hedwall) for a minor education post, fully aware that her opposition to school prayer will cause the controversial subject to emerge again. Elsewhere, Toby, Josh (Bradley Whitford) and Sam (Rob Lowe) make plans to watch football while Charlie (Dule Hill) is dispatched by Bartlet to find the precise cutting instrument for Thanksgiving dinner. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Guest Starring :F. William Parker as Reverend Al Caldwell :Annie Corley as Mary Marsh :Deborah Hedwall as Josephine McGarry :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Sam Anderson as John La Salle :and Henry O as Jhin Wei Co-Starring :John Prosky as Aide #4 :John Mariano as Bertram :Sharon Omi as Gardener :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :Jonah Rooney as Morton Horn :Joe D'Angerio as Joseph Russo :Al Rodrigo as Commander Cale :Charles Noland as Steve :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Ivar Brogger as Aide #1 :Cameron Daddo as Aide #2 Wayne :Rich Cooper as Aide #3 Quotes : C.J.: (to Donna): Can I borrow you for just a minute? : Josh: Hey, C.J. : C.J.: You know Josh, I'd love to stand around and talk, but I have a turkey pardoning in five minutes. : Josh: I thought that was tomorrow? : C.J.: No, tomorrow's the singing : Josh: You're singing? : C.J.: I'm leading the children in song : Josh: Excellent : C.J.: Yes, I need Donna for a moment. : Josh: You need help with the song? : C.J.: I don't need help with the song : C.J.: Donna: I need help with the song : Donna: Isn't it the usual song? : C.J.: There's a usual song? : Donna: ''' "We Gather Together"? : '''C.J.: That's the song? : Donna: It's the usual song : C.J.: So you know it? Donna: Everybody knows it. : C.J.: I don't know it : Donna: Didn't you go to elementary school? : Charlie: Mr. President? : Bartlet: What you got Charles? : Charlie: A winner, Mr. President. The 1985 Komenyomata. Made in Japan from the best materials available. : Bartlet: Lighter weight blade : Charlie: Which facilitates cutting and user fatigue : Bartlet: ''' I once test drove the Komenyomata : '''Charlie: And? : Bartlet: Not wild about it. How about this? : Charlie: Okay, Mr. President, I say this with all possible respect but each of these knives you know, cuts meat. Why is it important - : Bartlet: Because it's something we pass on, something with a history, so we can say my father gave this to me and his father gave it to him, and now I'm giving it to you. : Charlie: Well okay, sir, but if that's true then why don't you already have one? : Bartlet: I do have one : Charlie: Why do you need a new one? : Bartlet: Because I'm giving mine away : Charlie: To who? : Bartlet: Whom. : Charlie: To whom? : Bartlet: Funny you should ask. Charlie, my father gave this to me and his father gave it to him. And now I'm giving it to you . . . Take a look . . . The fully tapered bolster allows for sharpening the entire edge of the blade. : Charlie: It says PR, I thought I knew them all, but I don't recognize the manufacturer : Bartlet: Yeah, these were made for my family by a Boston silversmith, named Paul Revere . . . I'm proud of you Charlie. : Charlie: Thank you sir. : C.J: Um, Mr. President? : Bartlet: '''Yes? : '''C.J: Hi : Bartlet: Hi : C.J: I'm sorry to ask you this, Sir, but - : Bartlet: Not too late to stop yourself : C.J: I need you to pardon a turkey : Bartlet: I already pardoned a turkey : C.J: I need you to pardon another one. : Bartlet: Didn't I do it right? : C.J: You did it great, but I need you to come out here and pardon another one. : Bartlet: Aren't I going to get a reputation for being soft on turkeys? : C.J: Sir, can you just come out here and get this over - : Bartlet: No, I'm not going to - C.J. - what the hell is going on? : C.J: They sent me two turkeys. The more photo-friendly of the two gets a presidential pardon and a full life at a children's zoo. The runner-up gets eaten. : Bartlet: If the Oscars were like that I'd watch. Photos doloreslandingham.jpg 208.png 208gift.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 ��